Grand Reopening
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: My first attempt at writing fanfiction for the movie Sing, although it's nothing more than Buster Moon narrating on what happened after the theater was rebuilt.


Grand Reopening (Sing)

Hi. This is Buster Moon. Boy, what a time I had trying to save my theater from doom. It got its doom, as you well know, because those mobster bears going after Mike wrecked the whole thing and flooded it. But everything worked out fine in the end. Nana Noodleman bought the lot, and the whole theater was rebuilt and reopened in several months' time. (I did run the car wash while it was being rebuilt to earn some extra cash.) If you're wondering, those mobster bears were eventually arrested, although Mike also confessed to cheating at poker.

But today was the day where I got to say, "All creatures great and small, welcome to the New Moon Theater!" Then we cut the ribbon and the crowds cheered.

So what's been happening since the events you all saw? Well, my theater reopened for one thing. But here's the best part: shortly after its reopening, we did a special gala performance with the same performers doing it one more time. The difference was that it was in the theater itself, now rebuilt, so that the singers could all get an idea of what I had intended to do. (Note that Johnny was now playing piano full time as well.) As before, it was a smashing success. It just had a bigger audience, and Nana got to sit in her seat in the royal box. Plus, Mike didn't have to worry about the helicopters almost blowing him away (although it did make for an amazing ending when he came back down).

Not long after the performance, record company scouts in the audience signed all the performers to contracts. Ash took the biggest advantage of this, since she began writing her own songs, and she no longer dealt with Lance and Becky (who were continuing the nightclub scene but weren't getting the breaks that Ash was getting). It was now her full-time career. It is a fact Lance did call her and apologize for everything, and said she impressed him when she sang her original song when the news broadcast it that night (although she didn't impress Becky).

As for the others, they had to figure out how to balance their new lives with their old lives; in Rosita's case, she did reconcile with Norman, who taught himself how to balance work with family (although his job was causing him plenty of stress). But she was also singing with Gunter, and possibly touring, so he took control of the 25 piglets of theirs, who all behaved in return. Johnny concentrated on his singing career full-time, and his dad removed him from the gang, bearing in mind his own son would turn him in if necessary (although he hasn't had to do that yet). Meena balanced the remainder of high school with her career, and considered getting a music degree in college to help further her singing.

Mike, on the other hand, still claimed the others had no talent (although I say they do have it), because they all sing pop and rock, and he sings jazz and plays the saxophone. I wish he wouldn't be so arrogant, although he did apologize for it. "I'm sorry I framed you," he told me, "and I say 'framed' because I did announce to everybody you were a fraud. How was I supposed to know that you had only $1,000 to give?"

"It's all good; I'm glad to see you still in one piece," I replied as we shook hands and forgave one another. "Tell me, though; what were those bears doing barging in like that?"

"I know how to cheat at poker, but I'm horrible at hiding it. I did it to impress my girlfiend, and to pay my credit card debts. All those debts are paid now. I do still say those bozos don't have talent, but if they're going to climb to the top, more power to them. What about you? You got a big debt to pay off?"

"No, because Nana Noodleman bought the lot, and she owns it now. All the charges against me were dropped. I'm just everybody's agent, it seems, and that now includes you."

"Oh, it does, does it? Well, you at least have a taste for real talent and real music. That's my opinion." Mike then took his saxophone and did a bit of improv for me.

The big challenge was finding shows people would appreciate, since in the theaters previous incarnation, it was doing shows people didn't like, or at least weren't impressed with. That was why I did the singing competition; it was different, it was current, and it offered real raw talent from the real world (assuming show biz isn't a real world). That's what audiences wanted, and I swore I would give it to them, and I did. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had faith. After all, like my dad used to say what I said to Eddie (and what he later said back to me), "You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way to go, and that's UP!"

Hope you come down and see us at the theater!

THE END

_Sing © Illumination Entertainment_


End file.
